Edward Elric and the Identical Convicts
by xxxalchemist
Summary: Ed gets sents somewhere new, and learns new things. Wow, who would have known. You can always learn something new. HPFMA Ed gets sent to the Hp world along with a murderer. Who is his alternate? Book 3
1. in which there is a roof

Central city 3:30 am

_Damn._ Mustang always gave him these jobs whenever he was in central. It was always the same kind of nutso trying to kill citizens, and more importantly, him himself.

Edward rounded the corner and saw the man climbing up the high-energy alchemy building. _Shit. _

He began to climb the building after the man. This building had always given him the creeps. And now, as he continued to climb, he could feel the alchemic energy flowing into him. It was a lot like when he had been around all that purified red water. He had to keep himself from clapping his hands.

The man, Agar cruses Ed recalled was his name, was throwing stones down at him. Ed dodged and sped up the ladder he was climbing, delivering a sweep kick as he jumped up to the roof, and knocking the man down. Cruxses got up as Ed regained his balance and then drew a knife from within his cloak and lashed out at Ed. He ducked it and went under his arm, and pinned him to the roof.

"Got you now." Said Ed, grinning at his achievement. And then something happened that confused Ed. The man began to laugh. And laughed, and laughed.

"Hic Edward ahaha Elric?"

"…"

" I aha hoo have hic more than one knife aha" Ed's eyes widened, and before he could react he felt the knife go into his normal leg. He jumped back and was tackled be Cruxses. The wrestled and slowly slid down the roof until they reached its edge. And then Ed felt himself falling. He detached himself from Cruxses as he fell.

_SHIT_

And Ed clapped his hands.

Ed landed with a soft thud on grass.

_Grass? There's no grass anywhere around here. Only concrete. S'pose I shouldn't be complaining though, huh? _

There was a bunch of people—children screaming and running away. Probably he'd startled them. All of them were fleeing except three. The first had red hair and freckles, the next was a girl who had brown bushy hair, and the last boy had black hair and startling green eyes.

_Oh SHIT._


	2. In which magic exists and Ed faints

_Oh SHIT_

Ed starred at the trio that stood in front of him, and they stared back

"Uh, who are you?" asked the boy with the red hair.

Ed decided to tactfully avoid this question and said,

"None of your Damn business."

_SHIT_

The girl with the brown hair gave the first boy a look

" My name is Hermione, this is Ron," she said pointing to the first boy " and this is Harry," she said pointing to the one on her other side. " Can we give you a hand, you seem to be uh, um…"

"Bleeding a lot?" said the boy who Hermione had identified as "Harry."

Ed's eyes darted back and forth between the three. Normally he would have run away, but with his injured leg he was not going to get anywhere. He'd accept their help, for now, and get back to Al as soon as he found out where he was in relation to head quarter, or maybe even central.

"Yeah," he said glaring at Harry. "Yes, uh, please."

Hermione bent down pulling out a stick.

"Hermione!" Ron cautioned.

"What? He arrived here so suddenly; it must be advanced aparating since we're in school grounds. So he must be one of us."

"One of usWAARG?!!" There was a bright flash of light and Ed looked down at his leg.

_Oh SHIT_

His leg was completely healed.

"Hermione" said Harry to Hermione " I think you amazing deductive skill have failed you. I think we should get Dumbledore."

Ed sat in the comfy chair in what he had been told was the headmaster's office. He was still staring at his leg

_w-what is this? Why could she—how could she… what the HELL is going on, and what type of alchemy was that?_

"Excuse mister?"

"Elric, Edward Elric"

"Mr. Elric, may I ask why you suddenly appeared over my school?"

"…"

"I see…"

"I don't really know... I was on the high-energy al—" Ed stopped himself before he said alchemy, " building, and now I'm...here. Do you know how to get back to central?"

"I do not know of any 'central' I am sorry"

"…" _So I'm in some country far away from Amestris…_

"Edward…"

"Hm?"

" What country are you from?"

"A-Amestris…"

" I see… Edward, there is no Amestris in this time, or world. The year is 2007."

Ed blinked, and passed out.


	3. in Ed is drenched

Dumbledore sat looking at Edward for a few pensive seconds. The boy had strong magic in him, there was no doubt about that, but there was something else too.

"Auguamenti" muttered Dumbledore. Ed spluttered into the world of the waking.

Dumbledore twinkled at him. Ed blushed furiously. Well he had just fo0und out that this "world" was about 100 years ahead of his.

"S-so, where am I?"

"You, my dear boy, are at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, and I would like to extend the offer to have you be a student here"

"Magic?"

After much hysterical laughter from Edward, Dumbledore levitated his desk up and around the room. At this point Edward fainted again.

Edward woke, again, via the auguamenti spell.

"So?" twinkled Dumbledore.

" Magic exists…" grumble a very wet Edward.

"Will you accept my offer?"

"… For the time being, I believe I will."

"Very well then." Said a smiling Dumbledore." I would like you to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione." He said flicking the door open with his wand. "Unfortunately, this was the last day of school. So you will Weaslys for the summer. Ronald, has your father accepted?"

"Y-yes," said Ron starring at Ed.

"Very well then, I trust you mother will take Edward for his supplies, I am quite sure he will be able to pay for them." Dumbledore said this last part while looking Ed in, the eye. Ed nodded. If this was another world, then transmuting gold was probably not against the law, let alone even known of. "Very well then. I believe we have finished here just in time for you to catch the train back. I wish you all luck for this summer.

"Goodbye sir." Said harry, he seemed to admire the headmaster a lot. "C'mon Edward"

"Call me Ed.," said Ed, absentmindedly.

AN: okay, so there's the third chapter. Iknow they're short, but I'm updating quickly and I wanted to break it up properly. **I need more reviews people.** Just review and I'll post I want at least three more before I post the next chapter.

Okay, thnx

XXXalchemist


	4. which there is home with awaiting family

Ed was still was stunned as he boarded the train, following the trio into a compartment. Magic was real! Real. Real. It was real. No matter how many times he told himself he could not get it through his head. He still could not believe it when Harry gave him a chocolate that looked like a frog, and moved. Heck, it RIBITED. Just as Ed was prodding it with a quill, Hermione asking him a question interrupted him.

"I asked you where you're from."

"Uh…"

"Dumbledore said he was from another world."

"Uh…"

"Is that true?"

"I-"

"HERMIONE." Said Harry Hermione blushed. " I'm sorry, we're all a little curious about you. Let's just start over. It's nice to meet you." Harry said proffering a hand.

Ed hesitated, but took his hand, carefully shaking it lightly, so as not to give him any clues as to his automail.

"N-nice to meet you too." They looked each other in the eye for a moment. Which was time enough for Harry to see Ed was hiding something, and time enough for Ed to see Harry was like a younger him. The thing was….

"So how old are you guys?"

"We're fourteen." Answered Ron. "And you?"

"Same."

"So you'll be going to school with us next year. We're all going to be in our third year together."

"Hmm."

"…" There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, and then Ed decided that he might as well be friendly to these kids as long as he'd have to live with them for a while. And, after all, they were offering him help.

"So… what can you tell me about magic.

"Oooo!" squealed Hermione. "You'll just love it! Magic is just wonderful and…."

You can guess how the rest of the conversation went. Once in a while Ed would add something he knew about ancient runes, or the makeup and change of something about Transfiguration, and they would go off in a new tangent.

When the reached platform 9 3/4, Ed watched on as the trio shared a tearful goodbye.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

It was the high-energy alchemy building. It was subject to many of the city's ghost stories. The stories had gone that if you left you dead dog around the building, it would come to life. This was, of course, not true. But sometimes, rumor has a life of its own. Experiment after experiment had been preformed there. The excess energy had collected around the building so that now, there was enough energy to make a man a god. But who it was that was made a god was not the alchemist's choice. Ed knew none of this. If he had, the body of Agar Cruxses would not have un-crumpled itself, clapped its hands, and vanished.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Ed and the Weaslys reached the burrow. Ron's mother seemed verry kind. It made Ed sad. Ron and the other boys of the family took her for granted, they always complained. He was probably had been like that once. And he would give anything to go back and take it all back.

"Edward, dear!" Said Mrs.' Weasly, startling him out of his thoughts. "We're going shopping tomorrow for your things. You need to start studying to catch up." Ed nodded and smiled at her. "You'll be rooming with Ron. Oh, but I'm becoming forgetful, you all must be starving! Ron, don't touch that! No, Fred, you cannot use Bill's room as a laboratory for your shop. No!"

Ed smiled again; more sadly than before, yes this was a lot like his home when he was small

AN: I'm sorry it's not too long. But it's also my fourth one today, so overall I given you let's see…. 7 pages in one day? Be patient and you'll get more. Remember to review. **Next chapter is Diagon alley!**


	5. in which there is barf and a wand

** AN: this is the last dull chapter, sorry. The real exciting stuff begins next chapter thanx to all of my reviewers, remember to readmy AN at the end plz!**

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Edward woke early. He still had his old clothes on; after all, he hadn't exactly had time to pack. Sighing, he went outside and breathed in the warm summer air. It had been late fall back home. Sighing again, he clapped his hands, repairing the tears and hole in his clothing, and letting the accumulated dirt flow off of him. Ah, that felt better. It was good to be clean. Now, before anyone else woke up he had to, let us say, "Make some money."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

With a few lumps of gold and gems jangling in his pocket, Edward walked back into the burrow. About half an hour of doing algorithms in his head turned out to be enough time for Mrs. Weasly to plod down the stairs, soon followed by a very muzzy Ron. "Alright Edward, dear, we're going to go to Diagon Alley to buy your school things after breakfast."

"Mum," said Ron, " can I come? I want to buy some more rat food for Scabbers."

" If you'd like, dear."

Mrs. Weasly conjured up some toast and eggs for the boys and wandered out of the room to fetch her floo powder.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Edward fell out of the chimney in the leaky cauldron, much to the amusement of a snickering Ron.

Ed glared at him. "Somebody could've told me what was going to happen!" Ron just smirked in response. Mrs. Weasly appeared in the fireplace.

"All right, dears" she said, absentmindedly pulling Ed up by his arm and brushing the soot off of his clothes. "Let's go." The three made their way out the back of the pub, and through the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. "I think," said Mrs. Weasly " we should go to the bank first." She led the way to a large building that reminded Ed slightly of headquarters. They went inside and proceeded to the long counter. "Excuse me," she said to what appeared to Ed to be a little man with grey-green skin.

"It's a goblin," whispered Ron to Ed

"Ah" replied Ed

"Edward, dear, if you'd please?" Ed nodded, pulled the gems and gold out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Ooo!" Mutter the Goblin, examining the gems with a magnifying glass that made his eye look the size of a basketball. "Verry, verry nice." He pulled the gems and gold under the desk, snapped his fingers and a key appeared. It floated towards Ed. Ed blinked once, but then took the key. "Number 652 for Gaspode!" Another goblin, presumably Gaspode, silently made his way up to Ed and the others. He took Ed by the arm and silently pulled him to a pair of double doors. He opened them and dragged Ed into a cart.

"Number 652!" And pulled a lever. Ed's world went and interesting mesh of colors, which look interesting, looked like the remains of Ed's breakfast. Ron personally knew this because it was currently sitting in his lap.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

After Ed, Mrs. Weasly and a more cleaned up Ron exited the bank, they headed to the wand shop. Ed read the sign aloud.

"Olivander's?"

"Oh, Mr. Olivander is an old friend, come dear." Said Mrs. Weasly.

They entered a shop. A wizened old man came out from the back of the shop.

"Ah, Molly! I see you have brought me a costumer!"

"Yes, Mr. Olivander, this is Edward Elric."

"Hmm… you are an interesting one Mr. Elric." Said Olivander, circling the boy. Ed stiffened. "Arms out!" Ed felt his arms, well his arm fling out of their own accord. Measuring tape flew around his arms, measure every distance possible. After minute of this uncomfortable way of measuring, Olivander nodded and the tape flew back to its box. " Let's see… yes, I think… Dragon heart string, 12 inches, willow wood." He said, handing Ed a wand. "Give it a wave." Ed did as he was requested to and sent about 100 boxes of wands crashing down onto Ron's head. "Hmm… I think not." Said Olivander.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

About 100 wands and hours later, Olivander said to a very bored Ed. " I wonder.. Try this one, Threstral hair, 10 inches, evergreen watered by red water with metal inlaid, very powerful. Give it a wave." Ed waved the wand, and the box turned to flower petals. Ed looked on in amazement, as did the Weaslys. The wand was a deep red color with silver metal winding around it. The end of the wand was covered with a metal plate, which was decorated with intricate designs. Olivander smiled at Ed. "Off you go now!" he said taking the money and pushing the threesome out the door.

After the threesome had left, he leant against the door. So that was the "Full metal alchemist." He'd have to keep an eye on him. Why was he here? And _who _had come with him? Just then a man rapped on the glass. Olivander let him in.

"'Ello, eh hee hoo, mate, m' name's Agar, and 'm lookin' for a wand."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

The rest of the Trip was uneventful. They went to the bookstore, where Ed bought all of the books for the pervious years, and then some more that he thought looked interesting. They went to the pet store too, to get Ron his rat food for Scabbers. Then they returned to the burrow.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

**AN: okay, yet again, sorry for these not so exciting chapters.next chapter Hermione and Harry join in again, and it will probably be the chapter where they go back to Hogwarts. I just wanted all of my backround information first. R&R please. **

**XXXalchemist**


	6. in which there is an imp

Edward sat in the kitchen, waiting to go to Diagon Alley, for the Weaslys' to get their schoolbooks.

"Hey!" Said Ron, jumping down the last three steps of the stairs, " Harry blew up his aunt like a balloon! (**Snigger)**. He's at the leaky Cauldron!"

Mrs. Weasly came through the kitchen, dropping the newspaper on the table and saying,

"Oooooh! We must get moving! We're to take Harry to the Platform. Edward, dear, fetch the floo powder please."

But Ed was busy starring at the front page of the paper. "Ooh! That's Serious Black, dear, but don't worry! The Ministry is looking for him everywhere! He'll be captured soon!"

"Serious Black, huh?" To Ed, the face, laughing manically with its sunken eyes darting around looked eerily like… Agar Cruxses.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

They found Harry at the ice-cream shop, and then left for the pet shop, to pick up medicine for Ron's pet rat. Hermione joined them as the entered the shop.

"Ed!" called Hermione, with just a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. "Why not get a pet, they're quite useful! I'm going to see about an owl—OH!" She broke off with a cry as a large, moth-eaten cat launched itself at her. "You are a cute one!" She exclaimed, holding the cat and looked at it adoringly. This statement was completely incorrect. The cat was ugly, and vicious, with patches of fur missing all over its body. But, Ed had to say; there was something about it…

Without further thought to the cat, he wandered off. He searched the shop for something, anything that seemed slightly normal. If this was going to be his first and only chance to have a pet, he might as well take it. He began to browse the shop.

"_Hello there!" _said a voice.

"EH?" cried Ed, franticly looking around for the source of the voice.

"_Hi! Over here!" _Looking down Ed spotted a small glowing-red figure. It stood on two feet, waving at him. It was about the size of Ed's palm. He bent closer, only to yelp when someone behind him said,

"Can you hear him?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Verry nice! Verry nice indeed! That will be twelve galleons please." Said the witch. Her smile was filled with gaps, and she seemed to have a lazy eye.

"Wha??"

"Ooh! Anyone who can hear an imp should buy it!" said the woman, grinning.

"An… imp?" He hesitated, but then fished the money from his pocket. As he exited the shop, he starred at the little thing in his hands.

_"HI!" _said the imp _"What's your name? What's my name? Where're you going? What--?"_

"STOP!" Screamed Ed, drawing looks from passers by. "I'm Ed, you don't know what your name is? And nowhere."

_"I am born to be named by my master! And I can whistle 100 of your favorite songs! And save memos! And do figures! And Send messages! And—"_

"ALRIGHT!" _Who do I know who's as annoying as this thing? _Ed smirked. "Your name's Hughes! Get it? Got it? Good!"

"HUGHES! RECORDING…" The imp saluted and finished. "RECORDED!"

"Yeah huh…"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

As Ed got into one of the two cars that had been magically enlarged, he Hermione asking Ron and Harry "Why is the ministry providing cars for us?"

"Simple." Said Harry. And then two words: Sirius Black. That's when Ed remember the newspaper, and Agar Cruxses

He took the imp out of his pocket and whispered to it

"Memo: agar cruxes and Sirius black?"

"_Is that it?"_ squeaked the imp.

"Yes…"

"_RECORDING!"_ it saluted, and scampered up Ed's coat to sit on his shoulder.

Ed blinked and slouched back in his seat by the window. Hermione, Ron and Harry did not notice his impromptu memo.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA


	7. in which there is chocolate

**AN : Hi! I'm back and better than ever! This is the chapter where the story really starts! I hope you enjoy. Oh, please, please review! I need motivation! I want at least a couple per chapter! **

Disclaimer: I know I've forgotten these sorry! I do not own FMA! Nor Harry Potter!

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

The Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione had to collectively push Ed through the brick wall that led to platform 9 and ¾. The, when the foursome made it on to the train, with little time to spare, they couldn't find a compartment. They ended up going into one with a man already in it.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Ron

"R.J. Lupin" Answered Hermione.

"You DO know everything!"

"It's on his suitcase, genius." Said Ed, putting his feet up on the window and his arms between his head.

"oh…" There was silence in the car for a while.

"I need to tell you guys something" said Harry suddenly." Mr. Weasly said something strange…. He said… not to go looking for Sirius Black! But why would I do that anyway?"

"Well," said Ed, "You do have a reputation for getting in trouble, from what I hear. Maybe he thinks you'll try to save the day like, I don't know, you did you first and second years?" Harry scowled at him. "I'm not trying to say what you did was wrong, I know sometimes you have to break the rules to do the right thing."

After a while, the woman with the trolley came, and Harry, Ed and Hermione bought some sweets. Te spent a while introducing Ed to the Joys of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and chocolate frogs. Unfortunately, Ed got a boogie on his first go, and the chocolate frog card was Mawimble Wimble, the semi-famous goat-witch. Then, the train began to slow.

"We can't be there yet!" Exclaimed Hermione. "We've got at least another hour to go!"

The train screeched to a halt, and Ed's world went horribly cold. He began to shiver. The lights up and down the walkway went out, and He dimly heard Harry hit the floor. Struggling to his feet, he clapped his hand together. But then, there was a horrible scream in his head, and pain in his leg and arm. "BROTHER! NO BROTHER, HELP ME, PLEASE! AAAAAAARHG!!!" He hit the floor and everything went dark.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"One, ah he hah, ticket for Hogsmede please!"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Harry's POV:

"Harry! Harry are you okay!" He blinked and sat up. The man, Lupin he recalled was peering over Hermione's shoulder.

"Here, Harry, have some chocolate." He said. Harry took it and looked around the room. "What were those things?"

"Dementors, guardians of Azkaban. They suck out every happy thought." Answered Lupin. "You, and your friend have been very badly affected by them."

"Friend?" And then he looked around Lupin. It was Ed. He was sitting, propped up against the corner of the room, eyes glazed over arms laying limply at his sides.

"_AL!!! NO ! GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!"_

"What happened to him?!"

"We don't know."

"_THERE WILL BE A PRICE."_

"Did I do that?"

"No, you just passed out, I've never seen this reaction before. Here, let me wake him up."

"_I CAN PAY IT1 JUST GIVE HIM BACK!"_

"**AUGUIMENTI**!"

"_VERRY WELL…"_

**SPLASH!**

Ed spluttered and blinked. "Thanks…" He muttered rubbing his arm.

"Eat this. I'll be back to check on you after a while." Lupin said, while giving Ed an odd look. He then left. And then there was complete silence in the room.

"Ed…?" hesitated Hermione. "I'm fine." He said and took a huge bite out of the chocolate he'd been given.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA


	8. In which there is a hat

**AN: Finally at Hogwarts! I will be adding more detail to what happened in the last chapter after we've passed the Bogart. Which will be in the chapter after next if not the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue!**

After a long ride to Hogwarts, during which Hermione noticed a pale-looking Ed starring out at the invisible horses (what was he looking for?) they arrived at the entrance hall.

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger!" McGonagall's voice resounded to them across the hall. "Would you please accompany me back to my office? I need a word…"The three nodded, and left Ron to sit with his brothers, waiting for the meal to begin. The three made their way up to McGonagall's office and took seat in front of her desk.

Mr. Potter…Mr. Elric… I have been informed pf the incident on the train… Are you well now?" The two nodded. "Very well then… at the very least I must have Poppy give you some chocolate!"

"No! Uh—I mean we already had some." Harry corrected himself when McGonagall gave him a glare.

"That guy—Professor Lupin—gave us some." Ed explained.

"Very well then… I t is good to have a DADA teacher who knows his remedies. You two may go. Miss Granger will catch up to you in a moment." The two waved to Hermione as they made there way out of the office and down the stairs and into the great hall.

McGonagall was correct. It was only a few moments before she and Hermione entered behind them. McGonagall caught Ed by the arm as she went by.

"You still are to be sorted, Edward." And she paced Ed in line with the first years. Half of them were taller than him. He glowered.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

The sorting seamed to take forever. And the stupid hat seamed to take twice as long to sing his stupid song. Finally, the last first year had been sorted, and Ed felt himself tense up.

Dumbledore stood.

"My friends. I am glad to see all of you who have stayed, and all of you that have joined us. Before we begin our meal, we have one more person to sort. He will enter Hogwarts in his third year. I hope that you will all welcome him. Now. Mr. Edward Elric, please put on the hat."

He did.

_Ah, I see… you have quite an unusual mind… _

_Shuddap, and put me in Gryffindor._

_Let me see. Let me see… yes you are brave and loyal to friend and your family… you're also cunning, like a Slytherin, and intelligent, like a Ravenclaw._

_Put me in that house or I will chop you in HALF._

_Verry well _

From where Hermione was sitting, the hat seamed to take a long time. And finally, with what she thought was a chuckle it announce "Gryffindor!" Ed walked over to the table, where numerous people slapped him on the back and Fred And George shouted

"We've got the new kid we've got the new kid!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said

"This year third years and up my go and visit Hogsmede. I must, again, forbid you to enter the forbidden forest, and must order you to enjoy you're meal!" He flicked his wand.

Ed had never seen so much food in his life. He dug in.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

After Ed's belly was full, which took some time, Harry and the rest showed him up to the common room. Everyone fell asleep upon hitting the pillow. And he waited until midnight to get up, and stumble down to the common room. His arm and leg had not been working properly since he'd first seen the Dementors. He transmuted some tools out of the iron fire poker and got to work on his arm. He'd finally spotted the problem (half of the wires had been fried) when he heard some one—no—some people getting out of bed. He threw on, and closed the clasp on his jacket, and shoved the screwdriver and the arm plate into his pocket. Then he scampered behind the couch so that he was hidden between it and the wall. The steps came thumping down to floor level.


End file.
